This disclosure relates to tire inflation systems and more particularly to a wheel valve assembly utilized in a tire inflation system.
Tire inflation systems for vehicles provide a vehicle the versatility of adjusting tire pressures while the vehicle is stationary or in motion. For example, the tire pressure of one or more wheel assemblies in fluid communication with a tire inflation system may be decreased to increase tire traction, or increased to reduce rolling resistance and increase the vehicle's fuel efficiency and tire life-span. In addition, tire inflation systems increase a vehicle's maneuverability over differing terrains and reduce maintenance requirements.
Tire inflation systems often employ a wheel valve assembly to communicate pressurized fluid to a wheel assembly, to retain fluid in a wheel assembly and adjust or maintain the pressure thereof. Conventional wheel valves may suffer from performance issues due to the range of temperatures they operate in, the forces they are exposed to, and/or the specialized functions they are designed to perform. Further, hot and cold temperatures may create pressure differences within the tire inflation system which can cause a failure of the system. In view of the above, there remains a need for a wheel valve assembly operable in an increased temperature and pressure range.